Motorcycles are provided with various types of seats for the comfort of motorcycle operators and passengers. Motorcycle seats can be coupled to the motorcycle in a variety of ways, including hinging the seat to the motorcycle frame, or bolting the motorcycle seat to the frame. Some motorcycles are provided with a single seat for conveying a single rider. Other motorcycles are provided with a forwardly-oriented rider seat and a rearwardly-oriented passenger seat for conveying two riders at the same time.